I Think You Are Just Lonely
by Hafthand
Summary: Halloween...Hermione and the choices you make.


**Title: I Think You Are Just Lonely (or 'They are Just Breasts')  
Author: Ally (Hafthand)  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Dr/Hr, hints of H/G, and a splattering of Blaise  
Disclaimer: So not mine, though if God wanted to have a really good day and give me them…..  
Summary: Halloween…Hermione and the choices you makeA/N: HELLO! MY ENTRY FOR THE ALL HALLOW'S EVE FicExchange over at Three keys! Love you ladies**

**Written For: Sayyida**

Hermione stood nervously staring at her reflection in the mirror before her. She watched herself twirling a piece of hair around her pinky finger without realizing it was she who was controlling the action. Her eyes were glazed, unfocused, a million miles away. Ginny sat on Hermione's bed wondering what was going through the older witch's head.'Hermione,' Ginny said softly. 'Hermione, you don't have to wear the costume if it makes you uncomfortable.'

'What?' Hermione asked turning slightly to face Ginny. She glanced down at her costume before looking back up with a forced smile on her face. 'Oh, the costume. No, Ginny, it's not the costume. I just – my mind is somewhere else tonight. I am sorry. I should be happier. My last Halloween at Hogwarts.' Hermione turned back to her reflection. Slowly she reached a hand to her chest and felt the lace edges of the black bodice encasing her upper body. 'I do look rather nice don't I?' Hermione asked the room.

Ginny sighed softly and unfolded her body from the bed. She padded softly across the floor and stood behind her friend. She put her chin on Hermione's shoulder and grasped both of her hands. Ginny met Hermione's eyes and said, 'You look stunning.' She allowed a small smile of encouragement to ghost her face before allowing the silence to comfortably wrap them.

Ginny tried to lie to herself and pretend she didn't know where Hermione's mind was, but unfortunately her mind kept drifting to the same thing. 'Mione,' Ginny whispered, holding her friend tighter. 'Just tonight, let's forget for just tonight okay. Can we do that?' Ginny felt a tear blaze down her cheek and the small vain part of her wondered if it was ruining her make-up.

Hermione turned away from their reflections and met Ginny's eyes. 'Don't cry. Please you can't. You'll make me cry and Merlin knows I am not sitting through another two hour make-up session. Once was enough. As it is I feel like my face is caked with the stuff,' Hermione managed to chuckle through the pain and bitterness.

'Hermione Granger, are you actually admitting to a slight bit of feminine pride,' Ginny raised her voice in mock shock, throwing a hand to her heart in a dramatic gesture.

The two girls allowed themselves a moment of mirth and dissolved into laughter. After several minutes and several attempts to not smudge their make-up with their tears, they finally came back down to earth. Hermione turned and looked at her reflection once more, only this time her eyes took in her costume. Her autumn green and gold bustier hugged her tightly and gave her the bosom she had never had before. She allowed herself a moment of powerful joy at that. Her eyes traveled down to her skirt of ripped fabric, silks and chiffon in reds and oranges. It wasn't so much of a skirt as it was a surrounding of fabrics that fell behind her in a train and remained short at the front, very short. Almost too short. Her fishnet stockings, garter and combat boots finished off the look.

She glanced back to her hair and giggled a girlish giggle. 'I would never have thought the day would come that I would be grateful for my hair.' Hermione's hair was a wild tangle of wisps, sticks, and leaves. Yet somehow with the rest of the costume it fit. 'A wood nymph. Like days of old,' she whispered.

'What was that?' Ginny asked her back to Hermione as she stood fixing her own costume of leather and lace.

'Nothing, nothing,' Hermione muttered.

A sudden pounding on her door jarred them both and their heads whipped around. 'MERLIN, Granger. How bloody long does it take? Huh? The bloody carts are going to be here any minute and I AM NOT going to be the one to explain to McGonagall why WE were late. So bloody well get your arse in gear. Or so help me I will come in there and drag you out if I have to. AND DON'T THINK I WON'T!'

Silence reigned as the two girls listened to his retreating footsteps and the echoes of his outburst. They glanced quickly at each other.

'Well someone is in the Halloween spirit. How you have lived with him for a month I will never understand. Head boy indeed. More like ARSEHOLE,' Ginny shouted at the closed door, before turning bright red at her outburst. It clashed deliciously with her hair.

Hermione laughed before going over and retrieving her plastic orange pumpkin. Her mother had sent her one and after her fellow Gryffindors had seen it, had had to send several more. Ginny picked hers up off the floor, gave it a funny little look and whispered, 'Ron would have loved these things.'

The blackness threatened to overtake the room again but Hermione made a decision right then and there. 'Not tonight, Ginny. Tonight we have fun. We have to. For our sake's. For Harry's sake.' The mention of Harry had the desired effect on the fiery redhead and Hermione watched as the girl straightened her shoulders and a look of steel appeared in her eyes.

'Let's go before the Prince of Darkness returns. Can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees you,' Ginny uttered evilly as she crossed the room and opened the door. She paused and cast one last glance behind her at Hermione and smiled brightly.

Hermione allowed it to wash over her and give her strength. With one last glance around her room she followed Ginny down the hall. She could hear them arguing before she even reached the stairs.

'A Vampyre, how cliché Weasley, though I should have guessed. You are a leech. Poor, Potter. Couldn't find a real woman, had to settle for the little girl who's been pining away for years,' Malfoy said calmly, almost clinically.

'Hey!' came Harry's weak retort.

'And what are you, Malfoy? All the money in the world and you settled for that? Real original. You'll have the ladies swooning,' Ginny bit back, ignoring his comments.

Hermione couldn't help laughing to herself at this familiar exchange. The two were like cats; they just went after each other's throats. Though she noticed Malfoy never got angry. He simply supplied biting comments in a calm, neutral tone that Ginny seemed to love stabbing back at. Then again, Hermione herself couldn't be within ten feet of the Slytherin without cascading into a shouting match. Suddenly another voice came from the living area through the hall.

'Oh I don't know, Malfoy. The little Weasel looks just delicious in all that leather. And look at all those buckles and zippers. FUN!' came the sultry voice of Blaise Zabini.

'Oh you wish, Zabini,' Ginny shot at him, though Hermione thought she heard a hint of something else in her voice.

'Oh shut up all of you,' Hermione said as she entered the room. 'I am NOT in the mood for this tonight. Let's just get ready and go okay. We are late enough as it is and what is Blaise doing here? You are meant to be with the other Slytherins. Unless of course you are Malfoy's date then I completely understand.' Hermione stood in the middle of the room waiting for the response that a dig at their sexuality normally brought. Instead she was met by silence from three corners and the stifled laughs of Ginny.

All three men stood staring at her, their mouths slightly agape, eyes larger than if Voldemort himself had walked into the room. Hermione noticed Harry's gaze and reached over and slapped him. 'Get over it, Harry. They are just breasts. Breasts!'

'Yeah, but since when do you have them?' Blaise asked, stunned as he stood staring as well.

'Sorry, Hermione,' Harry whispered, turning red and rubbing his cheek. He turned to his girlfriend and frowned when he saw she was lost in her own laughter. 'It's not funny, Gin.'

'The look…on…your….faces…' she managed to get out between breaths. Harry huffed, grabbed his pumpkin, grabbed his girlfriend and stomped towards the door.

'Wait for me! I don't want to be stuck in a carriage with these two. There will be yelling, and screaming, and hitting, and possibly blood,' Blaise's voice echoed down the hall as he ran after the other two.

Hermione took a steadying breath before looking over to the bane of her existence. He sat there on the couch staring at her with unreadable eyes. He looked almost bored, if Hermione were going to be truthful.

'What,' he stated in a firm, yet soft voice. His eyes never left hers.

'Not tonight, Malfoy,' Hermione stated just as firmly, though she could not fight the hint of pleading that crept into her voice. She watched as he let out a long breath and slowly rose. He glided towards her like the snake he was and stopped not a foot in front of her, his eyes boring into hers. 'I can't tonight,' she repeated.

She watched as his eyes squinted as he looked into the very core of her. She silently begged that he understood her. He raised a hand as though he was going to touch her face and she froze in shock. Instead he let it fall back to his side.

'Fine. Just tonight though, Granger. I won't fight with you tonight. My reasons are my own,' he whispered, his hot breath tickling her nose and lips.

Hermione seemed to relax suddenly her eyes closing and her head falling back. She couldn't see the look that suddenly washed over her nemesis' face; the hunger, the longing as he stared at her bare neck and ample bosom.

'Thank you, Malfoy,' she said before bringing her head back and opening her eyes. 'I couldn't handle that. Not tonight.'

'Now let's go. We are already late. How long does it take to bloody get ready, crazy women and their primping,' Malfoy was muttering to himself as he left the room.

A thought suddenly occurred to Hermione as she took in his appearance. 'Wait!' she called to his retreating back. He paused without turning. 'What are you meant to be?' Hermione asked as she took in his tattered robes and disheveled hair.

Malfoy turned with a wolfish gleam in his eye and allowed a feral smile to grace his porcelain face. 'Why, Miss Granger, can't you tell? I am our dear former Professor Lupin. Thought the tatty robes would give it away. Shame on you. Smartest witch indeed,' he said cockily before turning and striding down towards the Entrance Hall.

'That is just horrible!' she shouted as she hurried after him.

'Don't worry, Granger. He knows. Lent me the robe and everything!' Malfoy responded cheerfully as he approached the tumult of voices below him. As he stepped off the last step and entered the crowded room he stopped shortly and felt the tiny witch's body slam into his.

'You are absolutely horrible you know that Draco Malfoy!' Hermione shrieked at him, not realizing the hall had fallen silent and all eyes had turned to them. If truth be told, Malfoy rather thought most were looking at their head girl in shock at her choice of clothing. It wasn't often Granger showed skin.

'And why am I so horrible?' he teased her enjoying the angry flush that was spreading onto her face and to other, lower places.

'He is your friend, if you are capable of even that small human relationship. He is your friend and you dress up as him for Halloween!!! How inconsiderate,' Hermione yelled at him, her finger poking him through a hole in his torn shirt.

He reached up and grabbed her wrist, forcing himself to ignore the feeling of her skin. 'For your information, Granger' he spat at her, pulling her closer to him, 'Lupin laughed at the idea. And he is my friend, though it is of no business to you who I associate with. And maybe if you opened your pretty brown eyes and looked around, you would see just how many people are dressed up as Harry Fuckin Potter,' he shouted into her face.

'Hey!' came the surprised and frustrated voice of said Boy-Who-Lived from somewhere in the crowd.

Hermione deflated a little as she noticed all the eyes fixed on the two of them. She ignored the vice-like grip on her wrist and the feel of his body pressed to hers. She whipped her head back around as she felt him shift closer, his lips finding her ear.

'I promised you, Granger. Not tonight,' Draco whispered as he ignored the smell of lavender from her wild hair. 'For your sake, let it go.' He pulled back slightly so he could see her eyes and registered understanding there.

'You just make me so mad,' she said softly, her anger dissipating.

'Ha, that's why you love me,' Draco said smugly before releasing her and disappearing through the crowd.

Hermione was suddenly aware of how many people were staring at her, and a few catcalls directed her way. 'They are just breasts!' she shouted in frustration - at Malfoy, the world, everyone - before following Malfoy's wake.

'You tell um, Hermione' she heard from somewhere in Harry's direction. She once again found herself laughing and thought that maybe tonight wouldn't be as painful as she had feared. Ron had died a year ago today. But for Ginny and Harry's sanity she would laugh and smile and maybe even steal a dance or two. It was her last year here and she would be damned if she were going to allow herself to miss it in a fit of depression. She just wished Dumbledore hadn't decided to throw the Halloween Ball at the Ministry.

* * *

The carriage ride to Hogsmeade where they would go to the apparating points had been done in silence. Malfoy had sat on his end and Hermione on hers while Dumbledore and McGonagall sat watching the outside scenery. Apparating to the ministry had gone smoothly enough, though Harry had opted to Floo with Ginny as she hadn't passed her test yet. He had given her a hug before disappearing into the waiting crowd to find his girlfriend. 

Hermione now stood in the huge ballroom sipping on some punch that tasted slightly wrong and enjoying the surrounding melee. She was glad to have finally escaped the receiving line that she and Malfoy had been forced to be a part of. She had been surprised by how many people he actually knew. She had always known the Malfoy's were rich and well connected but Merlin he must have spent half his childhood meeting people. She momentarily pitied him before going back to greeting the guests. She sipped her drink again and turned back towards the dance floor.

A tap on her shoulder startled her. She turned and was met by two strong bodies enveloping her in a hug. 'Fred, George, I have to breathe,' she gasped. But still she hugged back just as tightly.

'Well, well, what have we here, Fred,' George teased standing back and admiring the witch in front of him.

'Well, George, it would appear to be our Hermione Granger,' Fred answered back seriously as he to took in her appearance.

'It would appear you are right, dear brother,' George replied reaching over and grabbing Hermione's glass of punch.

'True, true, but the Hermione we know and love would not be drinking spiked punch and most certainly does not have breasts like those I see before me,' Fred said seriously as his eyes twinkled and he poked the space between her breasts.

Hermione fought back a laugh at the two and was relieved to have their company. A sudden thought halted her though. 'Wait! Spiked punch?' she asked glancing warily at the glass George had confiscated.

The Twins winked at her before turning abruptly.

'Ah, Mr. Bagman it has certainly been a while. Haven't seen you around the store recently,' Fred and George said together as they latched onto the big man's arms and disappeared into the crowd. Hermione smiled at their retreating figures even though a sense of loss overcame her. She shook her head and scolded herself.

Glancing over at the punch she paused, biting her lip before shrugging and grabbing another glass.

'Tisk, tisk, and you, Head Girl,' came his soft voice in her ear. She felt his body step up behind her and her head unconsciously tilted, making more room for his head to fit against her neck. He stiffened at her sudden, confusing actions and she suddenly jumped away from him. She glanced at him, then down to the glass.

'Perhaps you are right. Maybe I have had too much already,' she managed to squeak out before practically throwing the glass into his hands and walking –not running in embarrassment – walking towards Neville who she spied speaking to a few Hufflepuffs.

What had she been thinking?

After several hours of dancing and socializing Hermione felt her feet begin to ache slightly, and the tediousness of speaking to people of great import began to take its toll. She managed to catch Harry's eye as he danced with Ginny. Both looked content and just a little drunk. McGonagall hadn't caught on to the spiked punch for a couple hours, allowing all present to get slightly tipsy. Hermione felt her head swimming only slightly and was thankful she had only had the 3 glasses all night.

She nodded her head towards the door and waved at Harry. He nodded in understanding and went back to his dance. Hermione slowly made her way towards the exit and managed to avoid any conversation until she reached the great, huge doors. A sudden flash of red and gold and Blaise Zabini was standing directly in front of her. She managed to careen gracefully into his body. He grasped her around the arms and steadied her gently. He looked slowly down at her and nodded his head as though agreeing with himself on something.

'Walk with me, Granger,' he said before exiting the ballroom with her in tow.

Hermione was momentarily stunned and said the first thing that came to her head. 'Why are you wearing that?' she asked taking in the amount of red and gold he was wearing.

'Isn't it obvious? I am a Gryffindor,' he answered proudly before glaring at her. 'Smartest witch indeed. How much of that punch did you drink?' He stood looking her over as if to make sure she hadn't drunk too much.

She grabbed her arm back from his grip and fixed her hair, regaining her composure. 'What is it with you Slytherins tonight,' she mumbled.

'Ah,' Blaise said, his eyes brightening, 'what indeed. That is precisely why I wished to speak with you. A certain mutual acquaintance of ours seems to have disappeared and I was wondering if you had seen him.'

Hermione stared dumbly at Blaise. Anger flared within her. 'That is why you wanted to speak to me? About that – that - FERRET!' she shouted. 'You could have asked me that in the Hall without dragging me about like a rag doll.'

Blaise paused to consider this, before glancing down at her. 'True, true. You make a very valid point, Miss Granger, but then I wouldn't have gotten to enjoy the view of you struggling about and you getting angry. No wonder Malfoy likes to fight with you. You get the most delicious flush to your face and your-'

Blaise's eyes opened in surprise as her hand clamped over his mouth. 'If you finish that sentence, Blaise Zabini, I will hex you so badly you will be under Madame Pomfrey's care till Graduation!'

Blaise smiled into her hand and nodded his understanding. He shrugged, kissed the palm of her hand and started to back away. 'Can't fault a guy for trying,' he winked at her. Then his face turned serious. 'But I meant it about Malfoy. He's changed since he has joined up with you lot. I am concerned about him. The mess with his father really took its toll on him. You – he seems to – you make him angry, Hermione. You always have. But these days any of us are lucky to even get a flicker of emotion out of him. But you, you ignite his temper. If you do see him, just let me know.' And with that he bowed slightly, turned and made his way back to the great oak doors.

Hermione closed her eyes and felt her head start to hurt. She turned Blaise's words over in her head and felt the need to flee. Controlling her breathing she began to wander the halls as she reviewed the past few months. Times were rough on everyone, the war ending had not changed a thing. Life moved on without those who had fallen. The living paid the price and yet Hermione sincerely believed they could rebuild all they had lost. That was the idea behind tonight's gathering. Dumbledore felt a fresh start was in order. Wizards did love to celebrate.

Hermione felt her hand catch on something and noticed she had been trailing her fingers along the wall. She gasped and stepped back from the all too recognizable door. 'How-?' she whispered to the halls. She should not have been able to reach this place from where she had started. Before her lay the room where so much pain and hurt remained. She felt her body move of its own volition and before she was aware she had opened the door and entered the great amphitheatre.

Her heart beat erratically as she slowly descended the stairs. Her footsteps bringing her closer and closer to the ragged veil on the dais. She heard it now. She understood. Last time she was here in this very room she had frowned when Harry and the others mentioned voices. Now, however, she let the whispers wash over her and as she stepped up to the veil she closed her eyes and let her fingers brush the fabric. It felt almost like velvet.

A sudden yanking interrupted her stupor and she was pulled roughly backwards, a harsh voice in her ear said, 'You bloody well trying to kill yourself? You know what this is, what it does. I know you know, so what were you thinking touching it.'

Hermione was gracelessly turned around and was met face to face by Malfoy, anger seeping off of him. At the recognition of his anger, Hermione recalled Blaise's words early. Brushing off the last vestige of the feelings the veil invoked within her, she asked him, 'Why do I make you so upset?'

Malfoy's frowned as he looked at her. 'What?'

'Why do I make you so upset?' she repeated.

'Granger, what does that have to do with…' he started.

She cut him off. 'Answer the question, Malfoy. Why do I make you so bloody upset,' she screeched at him.

'Because!' he shouted back at her finally releasing his grip and returning to where he had evidently been sitting when she had entered.

'Because isn't an answer,' Hermione said, following him and sitting down roughly next to him.

'Why are you so suddenly interested in my emotions?' he asked softly, bitterness colouring his words.

She paused trying to order her thoughts. 'Blaise said that I am the only one who makes you angry these days. I am the only one who elicits any sort of response emotionally from you,' she replied clinically, ignoring the fact that his knee was brushing hers.

She turned suddenly as he let out a bark of laughter. 'Blaise said that huh? Boy was always to Hufflepuff for his own good. Recognizing his feelings, and seeing pain in others,' he drawled and leaned back slightly, gaze taken once more with the veil.

'So you are in pain then?' she asked carefully.

Malfoy sighed, running his hand through his disheveled hair. Hermione silently thought he looked better with his hair a mess. 'I never said I was in pain, Granger.'

Silence settled between them and both wondered how the evening had led to them sitting here, in that room, together. Malfoy turned and took in her profile. The room let of a bluish glow and her features were enhanced by the soft light. He noticed the way she was chewing on her lip, lost in her own thoughts, oblivious to his gaze. Her hair was wilder than usual to go with her costume, but Malfoy rather liked the unruliness of it. She was always so orderly. A month of living with the witch had made him realize that. He had never seen her let go. He watched as she let out a sigh trying to ignore the way her chest moved. She turned her head slightly towards him and she met his gaze. He saw pain there and sadness. She was clearly trying to suppress it but it was there. He could recognize what he saw in the mirror everyday.

He reached forward and brushed his finger along her jaw line. He ignored the shocked look in her eyes and was pleasantly surprised when she didn't flinch away.

'Do you miss him?' he whispered to her. Hermione knew immediately that he meant Ron and was only slightly surprised at his questions.

'Not as much as Harry,' she answered truthfully. She reached up and gently took his hand from her face and placed it between them on the bench. 'Do you miss your father?' she whispered, eyes locked onto his.

'Not as much as my mother,' he replied. He tightened his grip on her hand and shifted closer to her.

Suddenly Hermione felt the room spinning around her. What was she doing here? Why did she always seek solitude these days away from her friends? Why did she find herself constantly drawn to the fights she had with this man before her. He had joined their ranks ages ago but she still thought of him as her enemy.

'I should go,' she said, her voice wavering. 'I don't know why I came here.' She began to pull away and stand up. He reached out with his seeker reflexes and halted her progress.

'You know what I think, Granger? I think you are just lonely. That is why you are sitting out here, tonight, alone, talking to your enemy. You are lonely and afraid. You wish Ron were here now so you wouldn't have to know pain and comfort your friends when there is no one left to comfort you,' Draco said sagely, noting how her forehead creased slightly

'Shut up, Draco' she said softly.

His eyes widened at the surge that went through his body when she said his given name. Without thinking he stepped forward and as pushed her body into the wall behind her with his own. His arms snaked upwards and wrapped into her hair forcing her mouth to crash into his.

She lost herself in the flood of desire that washed over her. She didn't stop to wonder why a warm feeling pooled between her thighs when Draco Malfoy's tongue slipped between her ruby lips to explore the wonders within. She didn't stop to wonder why her nipples hardened at the slightest feel of his warm breath against her chin. She didn't care that his Slytherin ring was going to leave a mark on her arm where his grip was like a vice. She didn't notice the way she moaned into his sigh as their hips met. There would be time later to contemplate the wrongness, the utter abandon, the oppositeness of this all. Now was not the time for thinking. Now was the time for feeling.

Malfoy trailed his hand down her bare arm and along her silk clad hips till he reached the top of her garter. He pulled back from her mouth and stared into her eyes as he toyed with the bare flesh of her thighs. He watched the emotions flicker across her face as he touched her. As HE, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, snake, green and sliver, pain and anguish, hatred and cold…as he a creature in every way opposite to her was able to cause pleasure and not pain.

Her eyes started to flutter closed as his fingers found the inside line of her panties. 'No!' he whispered, grasping her desperately. Her eyes opened and she looked at him questioningly. 'No, keep them open. I want to watch you enjoy this.'

A slight smirk appeared on her lipstick smeared lips and he allowed his finger to slip beneath the thin band and felt how utterly and completely wet she was. She gasped and bucked towards him but kept her eyes locked onto his.

They pierced into a part of him he had spent years hiding. Not his soul, not his heart - he didn't really have either - but she reached a part of him he had hidden from himself since the moment he saw her. Whether it was biology, chemistry, gastric juices churning, heartbeats pounding, pheromones playing tricks, or any amount of innumerable scents associated with this creature, something had cause a part of him to rise from the blackness of his core the first moment he laid eyes on her so many years ago. Living with her had only made it worse but he had resigned himself to the fact that she would always see him as an enemy, regardless of his countless penances.

Draco could feel her gasping, warm breaths on his face and brought his hands back up to her hair. He wrapped his fingers around her curls and caught a faint scent of Her as his fingers passed. He closed his eyes momentarily and groaned at the reaction his body was unable to contain.

'Merlin, Granger, I can't fight this,' he groaned and placed his forehead against hers, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke. 'Everything within me is telling me to fight, that this will be one more thing that you will hate me for.' He pulled back and met her eyes once more. 'I wish I were anywhere else. Do you understand me?' he asked, a trace of harshness creeping into his voice as her eyes made his dizzy.

Hermione stared back at him as she contemplated his words. She brought a hand to his face and traced the outline of his cheek in the moonlight. She could see the truth and pain in his eyes. The pain he tried so hard to hide. The pain only she seemed to be able to coax from him. She understood now. Had understood the moment he had kissed her. 'Why can't you fight this?' she asked, her eyes shining with desire.

'Because I just can't help myself,' he said before crashing back into her. Everything else was suspended and held off till another time, another place. It wasn't the clothes, the war, the faces. It was deeper, something primal and inevitable. A meeting of souls in a place where souls came to rest. Hermione's moans echoed through the silent hall as he slid her stockings from her legs and unlaced her bustier freeing her breasts and allowing him to devour what made her a woman. Draco's groans echoed through the dark recesses of the room as she eased herself slowly onto him in a rush of wet, heat, desire, passion, hate, revenge, eternity…

'What now?' echoed through the room as they lay together sweating and returning to earth. Neither knew anything but that life could not go back to how it was before the burning need; could not return to how it was when driving passion was ignored and a battle was fought for less than a soul and more than a body.

A veil moved slightly in a nonexistent wind and souls seemed to whisper behind the piece of fabric.

* * *

**A/N: There you go folks!**

**Your Prompt:  
Fic for Pen name and Group Username: sayyida (or sayyidajaida)  
Ships: DM/HG or Blaise/Hermione  
Reading Ratings: don't care, but prefer at least PG-13  
What do you want in your fic?: Hermione in a sexy Halloween costume that shocks her friends and the Slytherins alike and spiked punch  
One specific All Hallow's Eve item that MUST be included!: a plastic muggle orange pumpkin for trick-or-treating  
What don't you want in your fic? RW/HG or HP/HG**

**Love, Ally**

**'Forget this life  
****Come with me  
****Don't look back you're safe now**

**Unlock your heart  
****Drop your guard  
****No one's left to stop you now'  
****-Evanescene 'Anywhere'**


End file.
